OblivionTale
by CookieMarshmallow
Summary: This is my first story, REVIEWS! Orion had a content life in Oblivion, jumping from universe to universe, fixing everyone's problem, and living with his friends. But when one universe is in desperate need of help, will he succeed?Or will he be destroyed from the power and chaos inside? No pairings. T-Rating to be sure. COVER-ART NEEDED! Used to be VaterSwell.
1. Chapter 1

**[Super hyped for my first story! Please read the quite long note at the bottom. Judge however, I want to be fair to the crowd, BTW I took inspiration from multiple things I like, If you watch Soul Eater, there is a big reference in there, and since this was over a month to compile into something I like, I dunno what else is in there. 'Wat' is intentionally added]**

Chapter 1: Awaken Anew

Orion sat. All the way back in oblivion. He was wondering, for probably the millionth time, what happened. While really no one knew, he did. Not really. Not at all. See, he was just waking up to the world of the Fazbear Entertainment, when he… Well, just showed up back home. And not as a robot either. Nobody expected that to happen, and no answer was given. As of yet. Everything that had happened was really hard to wrap his head around. Despite everything he had gone through. Only himself, Dorman, Nix, Agile, and Elise could even put their heads together to pop a bag of ideas. Their number one idea they had currently all agreed on was something, what is still to be debated, had destroyed the dimension realm. He felt bad. The little he had heard and learned of the little environment was completely destroyed, sent to knows only Oblivion knows itself. He had realised he also started to use his actual name. Why, he didn't really know. He just liked it, and made for a way better cover name, despite being his actual name, it was better than Foreigner. He had disputed with Dorman about whether to use Apollo, what he was to be named. Orion was ultimately decided, and he was again ready to dash across to the portal opening, to yet another world, with five total anomalies that are all dimensionally unstable, which could result in the realm collapsing in on itself. Now, to have one of these anomalies, means that your universe is being watched and having data collected from the observation pretty often. Once you've got two, it's going to get a reality check. Which is just a cooler way of saying, a person came from a central universe and is coming to fix your universe because it did a stupid and now it could implode. When you have a whooping three, which is considered extremely rare, you'll get Dorman, as a human of course, Nix, Agile, Or even Elisse, depending where you are and what you got.

Four, that means Orion, me has to get go out, and beat the butt off of whatever is messing up your place. Or, just fix it. Yeah. This one had five. How this universe still even existed, he had no clue, but it did, so he's gonna go fix it. Or preferably beat the butt off of whatever is in there. _Three…_ Oh no. _Two…_ But he should be optimistic though. _One…_ So in that case. _Go!_ Tally-Ho!

He ran towards the ever expanding hole in the invisible wall.

 _Darkness._

 _Huh._

 _Neat_ , he thought.

 _Maybe, just maybe, ikindadiedthenwentintotheVoidorsomethingoristhistheafterlifethenweheristhelightineedtobeenlightenedohgodthatwasterribleok._ His thoughts raced in his head as he tried to see if there was a way to fix his infinite darkness. _Well, it's like oblivion, right? So i could just… Swim...or float to where I need to go, which still isn't clear._ He started to push through the nothingness. After however long he continued his actions, it was evident he wasn't making progress. _Hmm. Welp. I could call Elise._ He fished through his pant pockets and retrieved his phone. He went to his contacts, and after a few minutes or so of scrolling, he dialed her number, which, didn't go through. After searching on his phone, he realised that there was no signal. _Hmm. Elise said something when Nick and her made the phone for me, something about it should get signal everywhere, despite the dimension, universe, or realm. Unless… Nope not even gonna go there, this is when i'm going to not think about it and solve my issue._ But the longer he didn't think about it, the more he knew it was true. He was about to say screw it and just let himself float in the darkness forever, when a flash of yellow caught his eye. He frantically started to push and flail his way to the yellow flash. He realised the closer he got, the more it seemed to be a four pointed star, the points cycling from a 90 degree angle then to a 45 degree angle, then back again. After some time, he was able to touch the star, yet, he hesitated. _Why am i hesitating?_ He knew exactly why. Last time he touched a suspicious looking star-like shape/object, it cost him half of his skin and flesh. Literally. He was scorched by magical fire so bad, his entire left side of his body was reduced to blackened course, he had his magically sustained side tested, and not charred black, so the only reason he was alive is because of the excess magic used to conjure the fire, also doubled as blood. And pretty much everything else a body needs to function. He really didn't care, until his molten, melted eyeball fell off his skeletal face. He was pretty squeamish about melted organs and such since then. _Waitaminute, the chances of this happening again are slim to none, and plus, this star looks like it was drawn by a four year old, and is not literally glowing, nor is it radiating heat. So, i'm good. I think. Well._ He touched the star.

 _I have made this decision and I immediately regret it._ The star had stretched up and down upon contact, and was starting to widen from its vertical ascension. He soon noticed that the seemingly infinite wall of yellow started to divide, strips of the darkness cutting through the sun colored wall, then, the gaps became bigger, and the yellow bands became strings, some no thicker than a strand of yarn, and some as wide as a tree. _What. Is. Happening. To be honest, it looks kinda as if it was a texture in a videogame, it just got stretched._ Then, an explosion blew him back. Orion tumbled and flew deeper into the shadows. In a panic, he threw his arms and legs out to stop him from falling deeper into eternal darkness. After drifting to a stop, he looked forward, to what was once the golden star. It had warped into a branching tree, with millions upon millions of branches, all that in someway start at the trunk, a very short trunk compared to its lengthy branches. The closer he looked, the more it appeared that the branches actually were at a constant rate of dividing and growing. He almost peed his pants when Terry Crews yelled "WHAT" from inside his pocket. As he feverently fished his phone from his pocket, Terry continued into an remixed version of Super Mario 64. He answered the call and was greeted with very relieved sighs and 'thank god's. Not soon after, Elise was screaming at the top of her cybernetic lungs about why didn't he answer and why he ignored her texts. _Well, next time, figure out the phone issue first._ "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Elise roared from the other end. He heard Nix and Agile shuffling on the floor, as if they were holding her back from jumping into the phone to smack him. "Well, about that…" Elise seemed to calm down. "Okay where are you?" She said in an more dormant tone. "I… Don't really, know," He trailed off. "...Alright, what are you looking at, and what is around you?" She questioned. "I see around infinite darkness and black, and I see in front of me a huge yellow tree, that is growing at splitting." A few seconds passed before anybody responded. "What?" a deeper voice responded, had an kinda reverberating edge to it . Nix. "Yeah, it was a little yellow star, that kinda exploded, and turned into a tree." "Well then." Nix replied. "I also wasn't able to call you guys until the star exploded, so it must be important, as its the only thing here." Orion said. Elise replied this time. "Okay, where exactly is here?" "It's like Oblivion, except it's black, and there is no shadows to define stuff, and there is no floor, or at least, there is no grid or anything to define where the floor is." He said. He headed toward the tree. "Hey, press that button on your phone. It's the logo on the back." He allowed himself to drift to the tree, and worked on taking off his case. _Stupid Life-Proof case is to resistant to being opened!_ As his thoughts of rage towards his case continued, he slowly worked the case off the phone and pressed the logo on the back. After a few whirrs, the phone collapsed on itself, rearranging into a small earpiece. Elise's voice rang out in the silence. "Now just put it in your ear like an ear bud, just so you know, there's a micro camera on the area that sticks out of your ear, so don't shove it in too far, and there is a mic, so we'll hear you. He stuck the earpiece in his ear. Elise's voice came through clearer. "Okay, are you by the tree?" She asked, and he turned around to find the tree in front of you. A root extended from below the tree and raised up in front of you, and formed keys, numbers and letters, a complete keyboard. It shifted slowly around to find support, then the wooden keyboard nudged you, as if to hint to type something. And idea popped into Orion's head. "Elise, what were the coordinates that you put in for me to go to?" The keyboard bounced slightly, like it was confirming that was what it meant. As Elise told you the coordinates the branches shifted and twisted above his head, one branch ventured close, but then retreated and resumed its dance with the others.

Finally, after the entire set of numbers was inputted correctly, One average sized branch lowered in front of his face. Upon closer inspection, the branch had writing on it, a lot of writing, scrawled all over the branch, and he assumed the others had a similar encryption on them. _Ya'know, this tree seems… Alive, like coherent, sentient even. I feel it is lacking the ability to speak._ To test his theory, he asked the tree. "Hey, if you are actually sentient, move two branches up and down." You knew everyone would be confused, then, the two closest branches to you swayed up and down repeatedly. After they stopped, he nodded. He then reached towards the branch. He heard Elise and Nix talking, he caught wisps of their conversation and he knew it was about him trusting this living tree. He turned his attention back to the branch, now nudging him like the keyboard did. It then placed itself right up to his eye. Despite his initial nerve to move away, he stared at the branch, looking for why it was selected for him. Then, the writing on the branch moved, aligning into a large gash, which proceeded to collapse in on itself. _What is happening, what what what what what what._ With his thoughts once again racing in his head, he realised, the branch had, color. In fact, it seemed to show a little child, on a cliff, along with what seemed to be the silhouettes of many other things, he assumed they were a short and tall man, and a tall woman, a shorter… kid he guessed. And two very large people, one almost twice as wide as the other. And they had… _Horns? What are they, goat people or something? Heh, with my luck today they probably are._ "Hey, Orion, you, uh. Are seeing what we are seeing right?" Elise asked. "Probably, but i have a feeling this is like our portal that got me here in the first place." He said. The tree swayed in confirmation. _Aaaaaallllll righty then._ He thought. Orion looked closer at the branch, now starting to glow white, for it to become crystal clear, showing a world, a planet like Earth, his home planet, but with some minor changes, like three larger islands southwest from Florida, around the equator line, and there was a huge strip of land connecting Asia and Alaska. _So here, the land bridge is real, so, if it's around, so are dinosaurs. Right? "_ Hey Elise, are you getting all of this?"... Seconds passed, and a thud was heard, along with a yelp, and air blew through the mic before Elise responded. "Yeah, sorry, Agile went to make popcorn with Dorman, and he couldn't find the butter. Also, you really need to not use that other butter, with like the 999% Sodium and stuff." _Oh yeah, that stuff is good, even if my blood will probably be slush._ "Yeah,Yeah, whatever, I'll cut back for now, and… Is that… Cities?" Orion leaned closer to the branch, despite his internal debate, city lights were everywhere on the globe. _Well then he thought, looks like I really do have to go in there._ And with that, he threw himself into the branch, last thing heard was Elise screaming at him to go back.

Chapter 2: Back to Square One

 **{Perspective 1st Person}**

My head hurt. A lot. I forced open my eyes despite their protests, and also the walls protests, the light colored surface blinding me before my vision focused. _Ohnonononononononnonononononononononononononononono, I am NOT about to go… through that… again. Okay, slightly better._ The walls weren't individual panels of stark white, but rather a huge flat, textureless surface of bleak grey. _Am I back in the dark place something?_ I turned to see a huge hallway, the same color as the wall beside me. "Might as well" I thought out loud. Walking down the hallway brought me to an empty room, again, the same grey color as before. _Now what_. As I began to go back to where I was before, an odd noise came from right behind me. I slowly turned around as not to get the attention of what was attention of whatever was probably behind me. If it didn't already. After turning around almost all the way, I opened my eyes. And screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE!" What I thought was Slenderman coming to eat my soul screamed back, his face, as I realised, was now frowning, mouth open slightly, with one black eye caved into a crescent, a gash running up his face from that eye, with the other eye open wide, white pinprick pupil, and another gash going down his face from the eye. While it screamed back, I continued to scream, only because it screamed too. After calming down to try to talk the thing backed up, black goop dripping off of it and onto the floor. I had fully calmed down, but the weird thing didn't seem to be faring as well. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" It screamed in a distorted voice. Its pupil on its functioning eye was shaking, and was so small it was almost gone. Now I felt bad for scaring it. Then, both of my eyes, or I should say, eye and socket, burned in pain, making me double over. My right eye socket felt like it was shot, a unbearable stinging and just overwhelming pain coursed through my skull, while my other eye felt like it was dunked in lava, a white-hot searing pain stung on the other side of my face. I saw the goopy guy's eyes widen a bit more more, before his white pupil expanded back to a larger size. He started to move towards me. I couldn't stop anyway, I was too busy trying to find the earpiece from Elise so I could stop my eyes and the pain. He rested a bony hand on my back, it had a huge hole through the palm. He spoke again in a broken voice "I CAN HELP YOU" I was able to piece together some words from his voice. "Yes please." I was able to mumble. "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE DESTINATION YOU SHOULD HAVE ARRIVED IN. I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." The guy said. "It's no problem, sorry for scaring you earlier." I replied, the pain was starting to subside, but i felt light-headed and dizzy. "MY NAME IS DOCTOR W.D. GASTER, I WAS THE FORMER ROYAL SCIENTIST OF THE UNDERGROUND, AND I WAS JUST SURPRISED A HUMAN WAS ABLE TO ENTER MY REALM." He said. What caught my attention was the underground and realm part. I decided to ask the most foremost question, "Where are we?" "THIS ROOM WE ARE IN IS A PLACE IN THE VOID, TIME DOES NOT FLOW, AND MANY RULES OF PHYSICS ARE ABANDONED HERE, I CAN OBSERVE THE TIMELINE HERE, AND HAVE LEARNED OF MANY MORE, I HAVE HAD WISPS OF CONTACT WITH OTHER GASTERS." He explained. "Other… Gasters" "YES, SINCE THE TIMELINE HAS INFINITE POSSIBILITIES, IT IS TO BE EXPECTED THAT MANY VARIATIONS OF MYSELF, AND ALL OTHERS EXIST, THOUGH SOME MAY BE POLAR OPPOSITES FROM THIS TIMELINE." "Also, why are you all… uh, sorry if this is personal but-" "LIQUID? THIS IS ALSO THE REASON I'M THE FORMER ROYAL SCIENTIST. YOU SEE, I BUILT A MASSIVE ELECTRICITY GENERATOR IN HOTLAND, A REGION FULL OF MAGMA, SO NATURALLY, IT RAN OFF OF MAGMA, I WILL BE QUICK SO YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO GO TO WHERE YOU NEED TO, ONE DAY, I WAS EXPERIMENTING LIKE ANY OTHER WHEN, THE HUMAN SOUL I WAS STUDYING, DIED, AND THE FORCE OF THE EXPLOSION SENT ME FLYING, FALLING INTO THE CORE'S MAGICAL CONVERSION BUBBLE, THE SHEER INTENSITY OF FORCES, GRAVITY, MAGIC, HEAT, AND ELECTRICITY TORE ME APART, SO FAR APART, I EXITED THE TIMELINE INTO HERE, AS THIS," He gestures to himself "I WAS A SKELETON BEFORE I HAD BECOME THIS, BUT EXITING HAS ITS ISSUES, AND THE TIMELINE COMPENSATED FOR MY REMOVAL, AND NOW, NO ONE CAN TRULY REMEMBER ME, ANY PHOTOS WERE DESTROYED, MEMORIES ERASED OR BLURRED AND ANYTHING THAT WAS CREATED BY ME, THE CORE FOR EXAMPLE, WAS BELIEVED TO JUST ALWAYS HAVE BEEN THERE." Wow. That is really sad. "Is there anything I can do?" "oH YOU KNOW, JUST REMOVING ANOMALIES SO THIS TIMELINE DOESN'T IMPLODE WITH ALL OF US INSIDE, THAT'S ALL" I wasn't expecting sass from a liquid skeleton today. "Well, jeez okay Mr, I-messed-up-now-i'm-basically-a-water-bottle-with-a-face, i'll go I shall do your bidding." Gaster's smile turned into more of a grin, a genuine one at that. It seemed like he hadn't smiled for real in a long time. "OKAY, PEASANT, GO FORTH, PROVE YOUR WORTH, THEN WE SHALL SEE ABOUT GETTING ME OUT OF HERE. AND MAYBE NOT LIKE A WATER BOTTLE. DO YOU PREFER DASANI OR ZEPHYRHILLS?" It was cool of him to play along, and it looked like we had similar trains of thoughts. "Dasani, and yes, we shall see! You will return to the real world, mark my words!" I said, starting to walk out. I noticed, there was now a grey door at the end of the hall. "WAIT!" I stopped and turned, one my only eyebrow up in question. He slithered to me, handing me a few things. A little device with earbuds attached, a bag full of various foods, a flat, black rectangle with a white border, and… my earpiece." "Thanks, but where did you get this stuff?" "YOUR EARPIECE WAS IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I CAME BACK, AND I PICKED THESE UP EARLIER FROM THE EMPTY SHOP, NO ONES IS IN THERE THOUGH, JUST STUFF, I HAVE ENOUGH FOR ME TOO, AND THE DEVICE AND EARBUDS… SET THE MOOD REALLY, PLAYS MUSIC ACCORDING TO WHERE YOU ARE, OR WHAT YOU'RE DOING. YOUR EARPIECE SHOULD FIT ON TOP OF THE LEFT EAR BUD, AND THE SQUARE IS A DIALOGUE BOX, THIS IS HOW YOU CAN PROPERLY INTERACT WITH MONSTERS IF THEY ENGAGE YOU IN BATTLE, YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT I'M SURE, I GAVE IT TO YOU SINCE YOU SEEM LIKE THE KINDA GUY WHO WON'T KILL EVERYBODY. RIGHT?" "Yeah, thanks by the way, i'll remember you, and i'll get you back home okay?" I said, reaching for the door. "I KNOW, THANK YOU, AND DON'T FORGET TO USE YOU NEW POWERS!" He said, and i thought, _What new powers?_ And I opened the door.

And fell into darkness below.

Chapter 3:Waterfalls and Exploration.

I woke up in a blue corridor, the walls encrusted with the occasional gemstone. _Well...neat._ He thought. He began to stand up and saw that the corridor seemed to be shifting beneath his feet. Looking to the left, the room at the end of the hall was turning clockwise, while the room to the right was turning counter-clockwise. As he began to make a move the the left room, he saw something out of place flash in the corner of of his real eye. Stopping to inspect a very odd grey door was on the blue, seemingly naturally formed rock walls, the discolored door shimmered and blurred, until, like an old tv shutting off, disappeared from existence. "That must've been the room Gaster was in, i'll get him back." He thought. The hall stopped spinning, and it seemed so did the rooms. Suddenly, static rang through his earpiece, and Gaster's voice came through the other end. "tHERE WAS…. GENESIS WAVE…..RESET….." Then it cut off, a peaceful music. _Genesis wave? Must be something that resets this place._ Thinking back to the timeline tree he encountered, he wondered if there were other gaster's around, and if they were trapped, or maybe had more influence on the timeline. He cleared his thoughts as he entered a room, a table was sitting on the back wall, a piece of cheese crystallized in some unknown gemstone. A glowing star, similar to the one that activated the tree, was sparkling in front of the table. He reached to touch it, when he heard repeated noises, like someone was typing, looking up, he saw his dialogue box expanded, earning a message of determination and a save. He continued on until he came to a room where the water glowed, making it seem like the walkway and water were inverted. He continued on until he came to a stream, a waterfall creating the calm current, easy enough to walk through. He then noticed something strange, the waterfall seemed… Hollow. Further investigation lead him to a secret room, where the walls were coated in dust, and an oddly shaped spot, free of the years of dust collection signifying that something was there for awhile. He sat in the spot and attempted to formulate a plan. He ended up falling asleep, the water rushing down into the abyss like a lullaby, singing him into sweet dreams. Kinda.

The Void surrounded him, and he stared into it, it stared back twice as hard. Then Gaster showed up next to him. A glitching mess as he floated across the abyss, the void flashed different colors, and circus music began, beams of light from nowhere shining on the various objects in front of him, including but not limited to, a purple horse with a repetitive star tattoo on it's butt, a ninja in a yellow garment thing, A terribly drawn blue hedgehog like thing, multiple colored airhorns, a frog on a unicycle, an animatronic yellow bear, a screen and panel, with a red button, a black sword, lightning arching off of it, a huge multi-colored scythe, and a yellow cube, with two squares and a rectangle all in a jittery mass. Then he thought. _Instinct=Potato_.

Waking up was a relief, and he tried his hardest to remember his dream, but it slowly slipped his mind, until it was merely the memory that it occurred. He stood and walked out of the room, the waterfall coating him in a slight wetness. _Well, might as while head on then._ He continued venturing, and after several hours, passing by a flaming fish house, identical, yet differently colored homes, a trash dump, amongst other things. He stumbled across a little station with snow on it. Looking behind the station, he found assorted condiments, mustard, ketchup, mayo, even relish and BBQ. The Ketchup bottle was nearly empty. _Might as well stick around here and eat something._ Unfortunately, there were no hotdogs around, so he headed back in search of food, when he started to think. _Why is there condiments, bottled and used in a giant water cave system?_ After grabbing some cattails, at least that's what they looked like, they had a fair particle density, he sprayed the remaining ketchup onto his improv dog, which didn't taste half bad. He decided that it maybe best to rest here, since the door behind the station was locked somehow, and didn't have a handle, he stayed at the post and waited, eventually drifting to sleep once more from exhaustion.

Chapter 4: Newcomer

 **{Perspective:?}**

Despite the town always being covered in at least two inches of snow, and it was also below thirty degrees, they still loved it here. They were walking back from the bar, they just had bought dinner for their friends, who were waiting at her house, all getting to know one another. Though, the king still was busy on the whole barrier business. Frisk knew how to break the seal that kept their friends locked in the underground, but would never sacrifice even one monster to do so. Not even Flowey, if he were they were starting to just fish out their keys, a shape in the distance appeared on the bridge to Waterfall. As it became more defined, she figured it was Sans coming back from his waterfall station, and successfully found their keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. A wave of comfortable heat washed over them as they set the food down on the table and took off their coat. They were happy to see all her friends around the skele bros dinner table, it seemed even Mettaton and Alphys showed up. Frisk was delighted to see Goat Mom at the head of the table as well, but then something dawned upon them. "Heya, kiddo, uh… Whats with the look? I get that you keep your eyes squinted and all but… what…" Sans' sentence slowly died out as Frisk started to stare at the door in realization. Not many monsters had a human-like appearance. Then… Oh no. _ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap,_ was the only thing that ran through their mind as they flung the door open, the door knob deepening the already present dent in the wall. This was also the extremely rare occasion where all the universes and monoverses conjoined, the stars and planets aligned, All time paradoxes and negativities ceased to exist, Existence itself on the edge of its seat.

Sans ran.

He bolted to the door at a speed seemingly impossible for someone like him, shocking everyone at the table as he threw himself out the door, Undyne and Papyrus not far behind. Eventually, everyone was at the door, staring at the stranger in question. Frisk started to see their outline clearer, and their dread only grew. _Oh… please, whatever force out there, please don't let it be_ _ **them**_ _._

 **{Perspective: Orion-3rd}**

Watching the house explode chaotically when that… girl he assumed, flew out the door, then a skeleton, a mermaid, another taller skeleton, a lizard, a robot, a goat lady and a ghost, was kinda funny. They were all staring super intensely at something where he had come from. He walked silently through the snow, weaving through the trees to get a better angle. He was a little too quick though, and ended up stumbling over his feet, and through the two inch snow, despite the closeness of the trees, he toppled over himself. Laying in the snow, he felt one of his bones on his left arm, the skeletal side, sting in pain. He thought he cracked that outer side of his arm, but then, an odd sensation came from his arm. It was a droplet. His skeletal side didn't generate heat, since there was no physical joints or muscles to maintain, so he wouldn't melt the snow, it was weird, there was a gradual transition on the fault line, where his skin and flesh ended and magically maintained bone began, it was like brackish water really, just a super quick transition. Anyway, he propped himself on his fleshy arm, raising the other to observe the damage, and was surprised to see an odd fluid spilling from a small gash on his arm. The fluid was extremely thick, almost as if it were a heavy paint. It was dark, super dark, it was similar to oil, when it was straight from his bone, it was a deep dark purple, then it became a deep, midnight black, until it was a sleek jet black. He studied its properties on his arm and the snow, it reacted accordingly, but he had yet to know if it was harmful. He heard trudging, and scrambled to get on his feet. After finding where the tree line was, he peeked through the forest from his vantage point, a sturdy branch on a tree, about two yards from the path. He saw a child, a male, but with soft features of a young child. Their hair, face, everything seemed to imply that they were gender neutral, but it was clear to him they were male. The kid was smiling, but it was a malicious smile, full of bloodlust and murder, their eyes

Were hard and gleamed red in the snow. They were carrying a knife, but it wasn't covered in blood, or even snow, it had a weird dullness on the sharp edge. He could tell it was still razor sharp, brand new even, as he works with all kinds of weapons. His curiosity spiked new heights when the child twisted their wrist, so the flat side was facing the large party to his left. A gasp was so loud he swore that they were next to him, but then saw the other child, older than the first, with their hands over their mouth. He realized it might be monster blood on the knife. He gazed down in the snow in front of him to straighten his thoughts. He could have sworn his life he could just _feel_ Gaster's curiosity as well, since he was probably behind him watching through the Void plane. He wished he hadn't looked forward from his branch, since the creepy child was looking straight at him. Their eyes slowly started to ooze a horrid brown liquid, and their eyes quickly shrunk into red dots, the brown/black liquid filling the space, making them spill even more mystery fluids. Then their smile twisted into an even worse grin, he knew the skin couldn't stretch that far and could almost feel his own skin stretching. The two of them had a stare down for a good while, until the other kid, who now that he looked, had an uncanny resemblance to the creepy one, just dark skin and hair, and their eyes were squinted, but it seemed natural, mouthed the silent words " _Run…"_ The moment he vaulted himself upwards, the branch snapped and splintered with a resounding shockwave. He flicked his gaze down to see the kid there, suspended in the air, knife outstretched, seemingly what cut his branch, staring at him with the same liquid expression. He kicked off a nearby tree further into the woods. He started to jump from branch to branch in quick succession, thinking, _hey i'm a shinobi now!_ He did a large u-turn and jumped of the final branch onto the path, where the buff mermaid caught him and held him like a football under her arm. He silently sniffed the air in interest. _...Sushi?_ Then, a tree was split horizontally from a red slash, after the top half of the trunk fell over. The child was standing behind the stump with knife in hand, same expression as before, except the liquid had made full streaks on their face. The fishlady tensed up and shifted her free arm, a ' **bwoomb'** sound rang out, and she was holding a green spear, the head of the spear was more of a mini shield. The skeletons appeared beside her, the taller one pulling a bone sword from the ground, and the shorter one plastering a smug grin on his face, and his left eye igniting in a blue flame. _Waitaminute, could I…_ He started to struggle against his captor, until she just grunted and threw him in the snow. He stood up and dusted himself off. When he felt a presence. _**Hey… can you hear me?**_ _Wat._ I had the quick mental conversation with the entity, until they responded, _**Oh, good, I need your help… Again, to stop them. Or I'll never get back there.**_ _Wait Gaster?_ _ **Yup, that black blood you had is apparently me, remember when you felt like I was watching behind you?**_ _Yeah…_ _**It was me!**_ He realized he had a thousand yard stare when conversing with his friend, since everyone, including creepy-mc-stabby-stab. _**Well, i figured out i can kinda like, control your blood, so I can see stuff, i'm kinda like a second presence, on your skeletal half.**_ _So you can control my skeleton?_ _ **Not quite, you kinda have to give me permission, but any blood that is spilt from your clear bones, I can use to assist you!**_ _You're basically Ragnarok._ … _**Yah. And you're a badass Crona.**_ _Sweet!_ _What else can you do?_ _ **Well, I can harden your blood, again like Ragnarok, but, with your consent, I can open, "Valves",-**_ _What?_ _ **A Valve is a fixed fissure on your body in which I can release blood to form weapons or tools without the need for you to be harmed. I can create full body armor as far as I'm concerned, and I can repair any damages with a scab. Also, this one we need to test this one, I can use magic through your body. Teleport, Soul Colors, Soul Variation, you name it. Though i'm unsure of what to do. Also, can you take over?**_ _Wait what? OH CRAP!_ He jumped out of the way of another slash, realizing Gaster had been using half of his body to dodge attacks for a few minutes while talking to him. _Good job buddy._ He complimented while flipping over a horizontal strike. He started to just lean backwards from their rapid slashes, backing up closer to the party. _Right where I wancha'_ He grabbed the bone sword from the tall skeleton near him and swiped quickly to parry the oncoming attack. _NOW!_ He let his mind open further to create a Valve, and Gaster pushed blood quickly through the gash on the bony wrist, wrapping up the sword and hardening the blood in time to block the attack. The sheer force of the clash sent both flying in opposite directions. Orion was caught again by the fish lady and, new to the hybrid human catcher team, the robot. He recovered quickly and dashed towards the creepy kid, who was just standing back up. They saw him coming and swiped diagonally, a red streak flying by as he rolled out of the way. The child had fully stood up and reached into their torn up backpack, pulling out a container with an orange heart inside, peacefully bobbing inside the tube. The weird kid carefully sliced through the container with ease and grabbed the heart. _**NO! Stop Them!**_ He reacted quickly running and planting the sword in front of him, swinging on the sword like a pole vault and kicked the kid in the stomach, sending them and the heart container flying. The child landed clear across the path, the heart landing in a snow poff neatly beside them. They both flicked their gaze at the heart and dashed for the tube. Orion reached for the heart and jumped forward, but was cut across his chest, a huge gash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. The child reached the heart, their arm glowing orange, until both their arm and the heart turned white, and the heart seemingly evaporated and the kid giggled. "See you later, at your grave." And they disappeared in a similar fashion as the heart. _**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_ _-Dude! Calm your face, we'll figure it out. I mean c'mon, this was like our first battle! We still gotta practice the whole double-one-sided control... How about i control the body, you control the blood? We could figure out the physics when I do stuff and we open Valves, and the limits we can reach!_ _ **You sound like a twelve year old telling plans to a friend when summer camp was over.**_ _Ahhh, shush ya face._ _ **Welp, you still got bigger problems to deal with now, sucka!**_ _Put a sock in it, Dasani! You're a part of me moron, it's our problems!_ _ **Oh… Crap.**_

They turned around to find nearly everyone staring at the funny. The Mermaid had a face of fury, the skeleton in the jacket was staring at him with a hard glare. The tall skelly was just dumbfounded. The lizard was hiding behind the fish lady. And the robot was glaring at them. _**This oughtta be fun.**_

 **[Heyo!, its meh, I'm really nervous on posting this, i mean, I write a lot, but never have posted it. I WANT REVIEWS! Please! Grammar,Spelling,Plot Development!I never posted since I felt everything is rushed, and I can never seem to elongate chapters. Only now I realized that battles are a great chapter extender, and also long dialogue conversations and explanations. If you have any tips, tell me, I have NO CLUE how to run this, so if you know it's easier to review or comment, do so. Also, I never would want to leave the community out, so keep an eye out for an announcement at the end of probably chapter three! BTW, Gaster in Orion's head is Bold and Italicized, While Orion is just Italics. Reviews and comments can be harsh! Don't refrain, I need the input. Where do you guys want the story to go? I'll leave the first discussion up to you, most voted idea will be implemented. I'll try to update weekly, but school is starting, and I'm posting this at 2:30 in the morning. I should not be up this late. Help. Anyway, if you're excited, school is starting for me, luckily, it's only a minimum of like four hours, and I get Friday off. WooHoo! Alright, reviews! Bye!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Notes are at the bottom of page-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of the characters aside from my oc Orion]**

Chapter 2, Piece 1: Explanations, White Lies and Water Sausages.

The Mermaid was probably the most… Expressive, one could say, of the party that witnessed Orion's and Gaster's first run at sharing half of a body. "Wha-huh-but-WHAT are _you?!"_ She yelled at them, startling Orion. _Jeez, friendly aren't they?_ _ **Well, you have to forgive her, most monsters are accepting of anyone as long as they are nice as well, but she didn't have any parents to raise her, at least when it really mattered. She lost her eye trusting some children at the old school by my-Well, Alphys' lab now. Monsters used to be cruel, and unforgiving since they had resentment towards humans for trapping them underground, but this new generation helped a lot, older monsters began to accept the lifestyle despite hundreds of years of being locked in a cave. In fact, Waterfall, the area I had to dump you in earlier, wasn't even populated by the famous Water Sausages you had until about thirty years ago.**_ _Really? Well they don't seem nice._ _ **Does the tall skeleton look like he would even harm a fly?**_ Looking towards said skelly, proved that he was interested in a little butterfly that land on his scarf, And he cupped his hands around the insect gently to keep out the harsh snow. _Touche._ "You know what, punk? You're coming with me until we know what to do with you. We have bigger problems than you right now." … "Like what your…" Orion stopped himself saying what he shouldn't know. "Like what, huh punk?! Like WHAT!" She roared. "...Nevermind, just take me where you need me to go." She hauled him up and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _Gaster._ … _Gaster._ _ **...I don't know. You shouldn't have known that.**_ _...Is… Is your knowledge of… Stuff crossing over to me?_ _ **I highly doubt it… You,**_ _ **can't**_ _**use magic, right?**_ _Unless you count the fact that the magic fire that burned my skin of my left side of my body, doubled as a sustaining source which I have about as much control over my real red blood, then no. Not at all… I think._ _ **I'm guessing that my magic is reacting to yours in bursts, so we need to train while we're in here.**_ _In where?_ He looked around and notice they were in a cell. A small dog bed was in the corner, A white, fluffy pomeranian napped quietly on the bed, and a bowl of half eaten water sausages. The bars were way to wide, he could have easily slipped through and left, had there not been about fifty glowing blue spears suspended just outside the cell. _Motion activated, I assume._ To test his theory, he reached and grabbed a water sausage, and lightly tossed it through the bars. A spear impaled the sausage faster than he could blink, and the speared sausage was getting stabbed by the other spears. _...Wow._ _ **Did Not think they would go that far.**_ Orion stared at the bowl and the dog. A plan formulated in his head. _**You're not serious, right?**_ _Oh yeah, you can see my thoughts. Is there a way for it to be private?_ _ **I'll look into it, meantime, figure out your plan.**_ Orion grabbed the entire bowl of water sausages and started tearing the not-chewed pieces in half. Then, he tore the halves in half, until he was left with about two dozen pieces of sausage. He looked at the dog and glanced at the spears. "Oh boy" he said quietly, and dragged the bed with the still sleeping dog on top. He dragged the dog just to the bars, close enough to give him anxiety that if the dog woke up it would be impaled. His plan was to toss the pieces to the floor, then a ton of spears would go after the pieces,, spears clashing to get the pieces, then he would throw the bowl, which would clatter due to the occupied spears, and the dog would wake up, hopefully bark, and attract attention, while he slipped out, and hid behind the door, and would leave once they investigate the missing prisoner. Unless two or more people were coming, and on stood at the door, or they anticipated his move, and this was part of their plan, he would be good, either until someone caught him, or he ran into another group. He had the weirdest feeling that everything would go according to plan, except something would happen he wasn't planning for. _**Magic.**_ _Oh yeah._ He didn't know what kind of magic they possessed, and it was a strong possibility they could levitate him back, or put magic bindings or something. _**Hey, why don't why practice a bit before we just run? You know, incase that kid comes back for seconds.**_ … _Alright._ He pulled out his pocket knife and tossed between his hands, settling for his left, bony palm. _Valve?_ _ **Yep, wherever.**_ He summoned a valve on his wrist, same spot as before, and Gaster let some black blood flow through. The blood started to wrap around his forearm, and then started to take the shape of a gauntlet. The blood solidified into an extremely detailed gauntlet, strange white markings lining the top. It seemed to be a code. _What's the things at the top?_ _ **It's a language I had found written on an old computer in the dump, once i fixed it up, I brought it to my lab, and hooked it up, a document had a font in symbols, WingDings. I figured it made a great language to write secret things in, and it became a thing around my parts of the lab.**_ _Huh. Cool. What's it say?_ _**Power, Honor, and Soul.**_ _So, how exactly did you get pelted to the void?_ _**Well, ugh, it started when I created the CORE.**_ They continued slashing in varying patterns into the wall in front of them. _**I… realized the CORE held much more than a simple mass generator. It was a gate way. To power, infinite wisdom, knowledge of all, and to be honest, the power of the Universe itself, one could warp time and space, rewrite history, even…**_

Piece 2: Further Discovery and Confessions

 _I smell a but coming on._ _ **But… I did.**_ _What?_ _**I first discovered the power when I had been experimenting on the cyan soul, the very first soul we had obtained. I had put near the CORE in interest, when the world around me disappeared. I had entered the void. I had really been born a flunk, I could barely use magic, My white bullets were simple, and nearly harmless. The older a monster is, or the more a monster is trained, the more complex of a bullet they posses. Some monsters have a magic that happened, due to the CORE. When I and the cyan soul entered the void, the soul was releasing six string of cyan color, that stretched infinitely. Then… the soul collapsed, similar to a black hole would form in a supernova. I awoke in front of the CORE with the soul bobbing beside me, its color a very harsh grey, tinted cyan. I soon realised when I was confronted, another skeletal family came to me, saying there boy was showing expertise in magic they had never seen before. The child… I trained them with the knowledge of the soul, and one day, I found out I had the same magic as well. We trained together, sharpening our skills together. Then, I realized.**_ _ **More**_ _**humans could come down.**_ The wall was in shambles now. Gashes running from a measly inch to a slice through the entire wall into the outside. _**I**_ _ **killed**_ _ **them. I knew that I could gain all magic soul power from my core. So, I devised a trap in hotland. They were an adult human, having made it far enough with the frying pan they stole from madam Toriel's house, and used an apron as a cloak. I had access to the conveyor belts there that monsters used to get to and from the CORE and New Home. Well, when the human came around, I started messing with the conveyor system while they were on it. Reversing and speeding up the belts in hopes of them falling into the lava.**_ They had started to do flips and move erratically, like they were dodging attacks. _**I succumbed to the envy of more power. The human never made it past the criss-crossing conveyor. I knew I had them, and slowed the belt down just as they were reaching to step over to the next belt, so they were about to walk into the lava below. Tripping over themselves, they launched to the next platform where I put the belt on full speed, Throwing them into the lava. I ran out and collected their soul quickly, and ran to place it in the core. Eventually, The green soul had been used, and yet another person came to me, it was Undyne, the fishlady you had let put us in here earlier.**_ _So she got green magic?_ _ **Indeed. I wish sometimes she never did.**_ _Why? She seems super justice-y. Like a cop, kinda._ _ **Well she is Captain of the Royal Guard, a team sworn to protect King Asgore and capture human and bring them to him so their souls could be culled and collected.**_ _Really? That makes everything a lot easier to understand._ _ **She was accused of being a human in disguise by the bullies I mentioned. They claimed she was truly a human child, due to her tendency to use colored magic, something humans could only do since the soul represents traits the human. So, they attempted to eliminate her so they could bring her 'human' soul to Asgore, and they could be honored. They managed to take her eye out with their makeshift weapons, or so I heard. I don't remember much after, but eventually after gaining so much magic, I needed someplace to test my limits. The void was perfect, and I planned to assimilate the power of the yellow soul, and move on to more humans, except, the CORE could continuously expel power, and collapsed for a period. I was floating in the Void, now aware of myself and what I have done. So, I searched and found the timeline I originated from, frozen. I rewound time all the way back to the war to rewrite history. I simply taught humans magic. I knew they could wield power, since I had already done so to trap us all underground. Then, The timeline restored itself, but I was left in the void. The CORE had been replaced, and the monsters had their respective magic, as if they were simply born with the powers. Undyne still lost her eye, though it was in a battle defending her future lover Alphys from bullies. The souls hadn't been drained, and were placed in containers designed by Alphys to prolong their existence. She extracted determination and placed it in the containers, eventually took it further to create Amalgamates, which you'll meet. Also we should probably stop destroying the room.**_ _What? Oh… Oops._ The entire space was covered in scars, the ceiling were the least of the damaged surfaces, one wall had one entire section slashed out, and his blade was as dull as a rock. _Well, I guess we'll do the plan._ Surprised the Dog was asleep, he lifted the bowl and tossed the contents onto the floor in front of him.

Piece 3: Plan In Action **{Perspective: Frisk 3rd}**

The rumbling from the skeleton brother's garage woke Frisk from their mid-day nap, courtesy of Sans' influence. They got up and waved Undyne and Mettaton, who were arm wrestling, Mettaton also brushing out his hair. They immediately got up, Mettaton pulling one more brush until setting his hair brush to the side. The three of them running past Sans, who was snoozing on the couch, and ran outside, Frisk grabbing their coat and turning to look at Sans. He was sound asleep, snoring away. They walked out the door to see Undyne opening the lock on the Garage. Frisk walked over and watched from behind her shoulder. The lock clicked, and the door creaked open, to a horrendous sight. Bits of… something were stuck to the spears. That blasted Pomeranian that stole their artifact, was gone. Frisk thought that the other human-skeleton threw the dog into the spears and tried to run out. Undyne scowled. "Nice try, punk, I know you threw those water sausages out here. Show your face!" she called. Frisk slowly realized that the bits were just water sausage, and when they went inside, There was the dog, sleeping on the bed in the corner of the garage, the entrance hall had blocked their view. As they walked in further to investigate, Frisk soon noticed the many marks on the floor, ceiling, and walls in the cell. Their eyes widened, and they called Undyne over feverently. Her eye widened. With a frown she said " I doubt it was the dog, Frisk. The little punk is probably hiding." But where? Frisk tried to think where the human hybrid maybe when she got an idea. After telling Undyne to summon a few dull spears, actually, more like blue cylinders, and silently approached the door. They swung the door half closed, to reveal… Nothing. No hybrid was behind the door. They opened the door further and walked out with Mettaton, Undyne trailing behind them. "Where is he?" Mettaton questioned, Undyne replied, "No clue, but the walls, ceiling, and floor has gouges deep enough to let the snow in." Mettaton nodded. Then he crossed his arms, and Undyne did the same. Frisk put a hand to their chin and looked upwards in thought. The search party was about to go back in when the hybrid ran by them. Undyne reacted fast, nearly skewering the hybrid in an attempt to stop him. She gave chase, And Frisk and Mettaton followed closely. Eventually, Undyne football tackled the hybrid into the snow. They both got up, Undyne dragging them by the hybrid's shirt, his hand linked together by spears twisted into handcuffs. They felt bad for the hybrid, who was no older than themselves. Then the amazing happened.

Piece 4: Metal and Magic **{Orion/Gaster 3rd}**

When they were handcuffed with spears, it wasn't a fun experience for either of them. Gaster, despite all his knowledge and wisdom and infinite memory, never stopped complaining as of late. _**WHY! THIS SUCKS, THESE HANDCUFFS CHAFE LIKE HELL! BY LORD HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THIS! IT'S SO IRRITATING!**_ _It isn't that bad, for whatever reason your starting to feel with touch, so the first thing to feel with a physical body again, being handcuffs is understandably annoying. Hey, wanna try magic?_ _ **I KNOW- Wait what? Magic? Which kind?**_ _Uhhh….. Teleporting? Or at least something to get the cuffs off._ _ **We could create super small shields and spawn them in the cuffs, and-**_ _Or… we could teleport._ _ **Yeah… ok, so, we're gonna have to use cyan ability magic.**_ _What?_ _**There are seven primary soul colors, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, and Purple. Most human souls vary in those colors, but some can 'swirl', where two colors battle for the main trait. Example, a purple soul could be seventy five percent purple, then another twenty five green, but only purple would show. A swirl would be fifty-fifty of any two colors, so their abilities are at a good and bad point, since their… Let's say yellow abilities would be there, but weakened, as would, say their orange ability as well, but they possess both powers.**_ _Oh. So, we can teleport out right?_ _ **Yeah, sorry if you implode by the way.**_ _Eh, I'll take my chances._ They closed their eyes, or closed an eye and dimmed a socket, and a cyan burst of light emanated from his socket. When he opened his other eye, it was dark with his pupil a white dot, like his skeleton eye should be, and they disappeared into thin air. Undyne whipped around to tug them along, and saw only empty cuffs, and Orion appeared in front of her, about a yard away. They stared at eachother for a minute, the staredown so intense, Orion swore the air was slowly turning to lead. He jumped up and opened a valve, black blood shooting from the valve on his shoulder blade, extending and stretching to a far away branch, narrowly dodging a dozen razor-sharp spears. They sung around from branch to branch, flipping around to just miss a speared heart. Eventually, Undyne screamed and yelled at them in rage. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN, HUH!?" SInce the spears stopped and Orion wasn't in immediate danger of being skewered, he lowered himself down, dropping into the snow, and his extended arm retreating into the valve, sealing it off with an elegant shoulder piece. He noticed Undyne's single eyebrow raised slightly in interest. He slowly walked up to Undyne and stopped about a yard and a half from her. "I propose a challenge." He raised his eyebrow in a similar fashion to show he's listening. "I use my magic, imbuing your soul to a green color. You'll be grounded, unable to move your position, except for blocking, I'll give you a shield spear, and you block my oncoming waves of spears, there's a hitch, you'll figure it out." _**I don't know if we shou-**_ "I accept" Orion blurted. He could almost see Gaster's rage face in his mind. He chuckled a bit and stepped forward. Undyne summoned a new green spear, but this one was also pointed, and she swiped it over his chest, a green heart appeared over his real heart. _Is this a soul?_ _ **Yep, why it's a heart, I dunno, but I have a feeling that because monster souls are all white and upside down hearts, animals may be different.**_ Undyne yelled in his face since he'd been staring into space again. "Hey! Are you gonna start or what?" She shoved a green spear into his hands, and he adjusted his grip. Undyne then started a monologue on how she fought for monster's freedom, and she could feel their hearts beating as one or something. _**Wow, never knew she thought all of that.**_ _Ya' know, she's probably setting the mood or making the atmosphere more intense for an all-out battle. Just sayin'._ _**Touche.**_ _More like cliche._ Then the battle began.

Piece 5: A Battle between the Forces

Orion was starting to tire out on the sixth wave. It was nearly impossible to tell when a reverse spear was coming unless it was in front of him, depending on the direction he was facing. He had to switch to his left arm, because his more weapon-dominant hand had been exhausted. He knew Undyne felt she had him. Her next comment proved his point. "Give up! We both know you don't have nearly the amount of endurance to keep going, you still have four more waves! You don't have a chance, punk!" He was about to get struck by a reverse spear coming in from his left, and he knew he couldn't take anymore. His soul ached from the onslaught of spears piercing the little green heart. He breathed in a deep breath, and sighed. The spear was about a yard away. He closed his eyes. _**C'mon! We can do this! If you die, I die too you know!**_ _We both know we don't have a chance against her. Even if you took over, you can only control half of my body. You'd never be able to twist around to block a spear in time, and my body would still be tired from the workout._ _ **But you can't die! We have to stop that weirdo kid! Or everyone's dead!**_ _We'd probably die trying to stop them, we caught them off guard, and had those guys at our back. We don't know what we're doing._ He slumped over and accepted his inevitable fate. The spear rotated around him, ready to pierce his soul with a confusing pattern of movement. _Ding!_ The spear dissipated as Orion lowered the green spear to his side, flicking his wrist backwards and rotated to block the oncoming spear meant as a failsafe for the first. Undyne stood, shocked he found the energy to survive. She would have let him go now, but she needed to keep her word, so if he did get seriously injured, it was part of the deal, pain was a given in an all out battle.

Orion slowly cracked his eyelid open, knowing full well that it was a dark space, a white pinprick shining through the space between his eyelids, and he let his socket flare orange as he stood straight once more, ready to take on any challenge. Undyne stared at him in astonishment. This once nearly dead human was now standing before her, flaring with power and seeping a magic she had never felt before. She smirked and ready her next wave. This time, she would use _her_ special attack. Orion had anticipated every spear she threw, in fact, he saw them coming well before they were even summoned. The world had a orange tint, and Undyne and the spears were colored in, while all else was orange. Seconds before a spear came, a light would signal an oncoming spear, a solid orange color, would come, and he would block with a brownish spear, then, it translated to all else as he just blocked the spear. He never blocked in the opposite direction as a inverted spear either. Undyne was starting to strain her magic for the final wave. She couldn't lose! She had once lost twice to Frisk in a battle, except Frisk had intervals, and barely started wave four until they scurried into hotland. Undyne couldn't summon any more mass numbers of spears, and started throwing the one she summoned, letting her magic reservoir rest. He blocked every extra spear she threw. Until she collapsed on the ground, falling into the snow. Undyne knew she let the kid catch her, but she didn't care, she was about to use her final spear. Last resort to stopping a human. "You still got a spear left, punk" She muttered. He nodded and slowly let her kneel in the snow. He stood ready for her final attack. _**She shouldn't be straining herself so much. I taught her this attack as a last resort to stopping someone like that murder kid. We need to stop her.**_ _I know it'll probably hurt her, but she seems li-_ _**This attack has a high chance of permanently twisting a soul. If it was the first attack she used after a chance to store magic, her soul may have a tear in it, and would probably cripple her. Like this, she could die, or even worse, become an Amalgamate, and lose memory of everyone.**_ _Oh…. Crap. .crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

He rushed to Undyne and put an arm under her, supporting her so she could stand. "Didn't you hear me? I said you still got a spea-" "You know what could happen. Don't you." He questioned her, stopping her sentence and making her look at him seriously. "What do you know, punk, you know nothing of my past, you-" "Unfortunately, your past isn't one of a kind. Not everything goes perfect for those humans" "Those?" He raised his bone arm in explanation. "You didn't seriously think I was born this way, didja?" She stared at his arm for a while before answering, "Yea, kinda…. How much do you know?" She said, much quieter than her usual tone. " I know enough. I wonder what happened to them." "They were kept in a cell until they were banished through a secret tunnel. I wish I knew where they are now too…. You still gotta tell me how you know " "I've got my ways, and know my people" He said mysteriously, as he walked her to her friends, who were staring in shock at him and Undyne. The small lizard came and was blushing furiously, and she started stuttering a lot until she cleared her throat and said, "U-Undyne… i-is he t-t-talking about…." She trailed off. He stared at her for a minute until grinning and looking at undyne out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, this your date?" he asked, in response, the said date lizard turned completely red and started to shuffle nervously. "Yeah, This is Alphys, don't worry Alphy, I'll tell you later." The robot and the tall skeleton came over and brought Undyne inside, The lizard, Alphys close behind. The other kid and the short skeleton came over and looked at him oddly. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. The short one held out his hand for a shake. "Heya, kiddo, You,me, and the kid here need to talk. I'm Sans." The child started to make signs with their hands, until Sans reached over and stopped them. "Kid, they don't know sig-" "Hey Frisk" Orion said and shook their hand. Sans looked at him weird again. "Huh, so you do know that. Welp kiddo, I'm again, Sans" He said and reached forward. "Hey, Again Sans, and other hand, and reached his left hand out to shake Sans' other hand. His smirk widened as he withdrew his joke hand and shook the kid's hand formally. "Observant, so who are you?" _**If they ask, don't tell them about me.**_ _Why? And how would they know how to ask?_ _ **Sans is different. He built a machine meant to enter the void. He replicated my blueprints and WingDings, only thing is, He still can't fully remember me, he jus knows someone important is stuck in the Void. He doesn't know WingDings, like we do, so don't mention anything.**_ _Alright._ "I'm Orion. And yeah, we do have to talk." He said.

Piece 6: Fresh Start

Everyone was crowded around one side of the table. All were listening intently as Orion began to explain how he got here and how he is half skeleton. He of course refrained from naming Gaster. "It was an easy mission, simply, go in, see what's up, balance it out if you need to, go home and take a nap. But of course, not everything went to plan. The target had been unexpectedly strong, and I was nothing more than a kid with some cool technology boots." "Oh my child, I don't like where thi is going." A murmur of agreement floated through the room. He continued. "So, with their powers, I was supposed to be scorched to a crisp, but by some chance, this happened." He gestured to himself. "It wasn't all that bad, I kinda just woke up and everyone was freaking out. Then, I just kinda went on my way, and we did our jobs. Till' now anyways." Sans spoke up next. "Whadda mean, till now?" "Well, I usually would be able to talk to Elise and everyone else through an earpiece or my phone, but I can't call them down here, magical interference probably. I'm no expert on magic by the way, but Undyne's magic isn't…. Common? Undyne?" Undyne looked up at him." "Yeah, you guys don't know about this, but my magic is the reason I lost my eye." Everyone started murmuring about why her magic caused her to lose her eye. Only Alphys was shuffling around, nor engaging on the topic. "I was usually bullied and accused of being human due to my colored magic. Soon, the bullies knew they couldn't beat me and my green spears, so they targeted someone else who didn't know much magic at the time, Alphys." Toriel gasped out loud, and Frisk's eyes seemed to widen a bit, Orion couldn't really tell if they were always squinting. "I had been standing up for her, and, I ended up with a bit more than a black eye." _**Wow that was in terrible humor.**_ _Hush, I'm listening._ _ **But you already know this!**_ _Its cool to hear it from her herself._ _ **Fine. I won't interrupt storytime again.**_ "What ever happened to them?" Mettaton asked. His answer was, "I don't really know, I was told they weren't going to see me ever again, so I figured they'd been like banished or something." Orion piped up now. "Yeah, but where would they be banished to? Wouldn't you guys, monsterkind in general, establish buildings and shops and what not in every space you have? Unless they were executed, which I wouldn't understand why, but what else happened? You guys can't leave for… What was it?" "The Barrier" Sans said. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNS! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" Papyrus screamed from the living room. "Okay bro," Sans said, and trudged into the living room to move his sock. An inch to the left. "Also, dinner is ready!" Papyrus said, putting down a huge platter of Spaghetti, sauce, and butter and dinner rolls. Plates were dished out- _**heh**_ \- by Papyrus as well, and he showed everyone several spices on the table. Everyone gingerly put the spaghetti and sauce on their plate. Orion looked at Frisk and saw them restraining a cringe. He looked around and was passed the scooper **[I don't know what it's called]** from Undyne. He shrugged and gratefully took a huge scoop, drowning the pasta in sauce, He passed Papyrus the scooper, and he followed in a similar fashion. Orion stared at the dish and shoveled a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. Everyone stared in astonishment, except Papyrus, who was eating his dish. Orion kept the pasta in his mouth, swallowed… And started shoveling as much as he could into his mouth. Everyone glanced between him and their plates. Eventually, each monster and child tried the spaghetti, and they all started to eat more, taking more generous bites each time. Orion was finished with his plate just before Papyrus himself, and scooped a second filling of pasta, this time with two dinner rolls. _**How does food run through us?**_ _Huh?_ _ **I mean, c'mon, we're half skeleton, and I'm pretty sure a human digestive system goes through both side of the body. Soooo, where does it all go?**_ _I dunno, That's what Elise was worried about, That I wouldn't be able to eat with a skeletal jaw, and I couldn't get rid of enough sweat and stuff, but i'm still here, so, yeah._ Orion finished off his last roll, and brought his plate and silverware to the dishwasher. After everyone finished, they all sat back down at the table, dead silent. Orion eventually raised the question, "So, what are we gonna do about Chara?" No one answered, until Frisk said "I… Kinda know them. Like, personally" Orion's dark eye started to burn in pain, but it wasn't bad enough for Gaster to even mention it. When Orion spoke up, Gaster receded into deep thoughts. "You mean from the resets." Frisk and Sans looked at him seriously, while everyone else was confused. "Yes… from the resets." "Specifically the genocide you did." Now everyone turned and stared at Frisk, who shuffled nervously. "I'm gonna guess you know why I did it." "Of course, but still, it wasn't necessarily the best choice. But it is understandable what you did, honestly, it was even justifiable." Toriel looked at the two of them in astonishment. "I know. You know what happened after?" "Wish I could say I didn't" Frisk's expression became crestfallen. "I-I didn't know what else to do." "There was nothing else you could do, they left you know choice, you did what was right, even if it was terrible… We both know, unfortunately you're the reason they're here." Frisk looked like they were on the verge of tears. "I know… I-I… Can you come with me?" They stood up and walked out, grabbing their coat, and left the house. Orion stood up and followed them out. _**Not gonna grab a coat or something?**_ _Eh, the cold never bothered me anyway._ … _ **Was that what I think it was?**_ _I dunno was it?_ _ **Orion.**_ _Just let it go, dude._ _ **I'm going to kill you as soon as I get out of the void.**_ They both chuckled a little, earning a suspicious glance from Sans. They stepped out into the cold, and saw Frisk standing by the garage that was once both of their prisons. "Whadda need?" Orion asked. "Maybe you need a coat." They replied, and he gestured towards his skeletal arm. "You wanted to tell me something?" They nodded, and looked at their own chest. Then a grey, cracked heart appeared over their chest. "This is my soul. Or what's left of it anyways." Frisk's soul looked terrible, it was cracked and seemed heavy, like it was solid rock instead of what is usually is. It seemed to be coated in a layer of lead dust, as it didn't bob up and down, and it was slowly letting off a thin layer of… something, and it didn't seem to be good. " It's been getting worse and worse, yesterday I started coughing up blood. Only Sans and you know about this. I don't know what to do." "... I don't either, like I said, i'm no expert on magic, for whatever reason, since I got here, I can just know things that I shouldn't know. I think the magic in my bones that keep me alive and my bones moving is reacting to the monster magic of this place. I dunno for sure though." After a while of standing in the cold, they both went back inside. Sans and Undyne came up to both of them, Sans talking to Frisk while Undyne went up to him and said, " What are you doin' out there without a jacket, punk?". He raised a finger in protest, ready with a retort, until his vision went black. _**Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap-**_

*Thud*

Piece 7: I don't know what I'm doing anymore. **{Frisk-3rd}**

Was able to slow the fall of their friend, and they assisted in carrying him into the brother's guest room. Ever since Undyne's house burnt down in what she said was a 'Super-Mega-Awesome-Cooking-Lesson-Showdown-Of-Ultimate-Spaghetti-y' and the constant company of Alphys, Mettaton and Toriel, they had their house extended quite a bit. The Kitchen was expanded considerably, the old living room was conjoined with a formal dining room, and two rooms were added, Undyne's and a guest room. So it was a lot roomier and comfortable. Sans' sock was still in place, and while it didn't stink, the top half was a dark, dusty grey,

While the bottom half was a pearly white, and it was stiff as a board. Frisk still found it funny that whenever Sans would move the sock an inch, an extremely lighter colored piece of the carpet would show up next to the sock, and would disappear in two weeks or so. They checked themselves once, and showed to reveal a sock shaped light spot on the floor. Once Orion was in the bed, still unconscious, they closed the door behind them quietly, and went to engage with their family. Until her dark half decided today was a good enough day to ruin. _They're not your real family, you moron. They are just imposters, idiots who try to keep you happy so they can get their revenge on you for killing them._ **They are my new family, they're better than you ever were, and are ever going to be.** They hated talking to themselves, it was like when they had Chara in their head, except this voice was only their doubts and mostly negative thoughts. It was around since they had… left. Their family.

Actually, when Chara came around in Snowdin, they were thankful that the old voice was gone, until they realized they murdered hundreds in a blind attempt to be rid of that voice forever, and Chara was much worse. Now that voice was the old one and Chara combined. Luckily, something went in their favor for once and the voice didn't talk often. But it was horrible when it did. _You can't be rid of me, you useless sack of meat and bones. Even Flowey is better than you, at least he didn't chose to a heartless murderer._ **Well at least I don't reset and ruin everyone's lives from continuing by resetting to see what happens.** _Oh ho ho, except you did. When you killed everyone, you did it because you were bored. Or did you? I still remember that when we first fell in here, I said that if you were to leave, you would just go back to running and hiding. I knew you were happy when Toriel wanted to keep you in her home. I forced you to leave, I knew I could say something to make you leave. I can't believe you bought it when I said I could make you kill her. You dangerous. Mute. Lunatic._ **I'm not mute! I never was, I never said anything because I was too busy telling you to shut up, LIKE I AM NOW! SO SHUT! UP!** "Heya kiddo, you alright?" Frisk nearly jumped out of their skin when Sans came up to them. "Woah, hey there, didn't mean to give you a heart attack kid. What's wrong?" They shook their head and signed there was nothing wrong. "You going back to signing all the time kiddo? You know that with my naps, i'll have forgotten all of it, it's not like I always...speak in hands…"That last sentence he turned his gaze downward and his metaphorical brow furrowed. He got up and held out his hand to Frisk, who gladly accepted and allowed themselves to be hauled up. "C'mon kiddo, I know you-" "GUYS! You might wanna get over here!" Undyne hollered, interrupting Sans and sending the house into a mini frenzy. Everyone eventually came upstairs to the door of the guest room. No one wanted to go in, as a black liquid was spread all over the floor, and the bed Orion laid on was soaked in the stuff. Frisk put two and two together, and realized this probably wasn't intentional, nor was it harmful. TO test their theory, they walked into the room and stepped into the puddle. Everyone yelled at them to stop and come back, until they too realised it was hurting them. Still, no one came into the goo, but they entered the room at least. Frisk shook Orion by his arm and when she pulled back, It was covered in the goop. They still went back to shake him more, despite the weirdness of the liquid in their hand. They noticed they were shaking him awake by his bone arm, and could feel a slight pressure coming from under their hand. Eventually he stirred, but he didn't open his eyes or get up. "Whadda need?" "It's me, Frisk, also, did you do this?" "I mean, it's alright."

They added quickly. His eyes squinted harder and they noticed the pressure was gone. Alphys gasped and they turned around, and saw the puddle was coming back in, the carpet clean as if it was never even touched. Soon, the bed started to be reverse drained, and the sheets looked brand new. By the time it was all clumped together, it started funneling… Into his arm? They realised this must have been what they used to swing around from the branches when they running from Undyne and what hardened into a shoulder piece and other armor pieces when fighting the fishlady herself. Suddenly, Orion sat up in a bolt, and opened his eyes, revealing a glowing yellow circle with a cyan dot in the as the pupil, which instantly reminded them of Sans' eye when he was fighting them, and his other eye behind his regular eyelid was completely dark, no eyeball in the socket. He turned and looked straight at them, his yellow eye pierced her very soul, making a chill go down their spine. He seemed to look past her, and his face was similar to their own when they had their internal conversations. They looked at him in surprise, until his eye glanced at the door and he said "You're gonna have to come with me," And with that, he hauled himself out of the bed, dashed for the door, and to everyone's surprise, jumped over the rail to the balcony, and onto the floor, running out the front. Frisk sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, until they, Sans, and Undyne ran down the stairs, and followed him out of the house.

 **[Heyo! I know this is a bit early, but I actually wanted to pump this one out before my school started, which is next week. I realised, I've been saying that word a lot, that I had an orientation for the school I'm going to, which is the online school GCA, just so you get a better grip of my output schedule, new chapters will be anywhere from Friday to Sunday, mostly Friday or Saturday. I work a minimum of about four hours, I do three subjects everyday from Monday to Thursday on a school week. I have no idea where the story is headed, but I was really trying my best to keep Sans' dialogue in all lowercase, I couldn't do it, it was driving me crazy. Sorry if you prefer it to be all lowercase, but names didn't pop out as much and when I reread it, I kinda just went over the names. I actually usually take about 2 days to right a 10 to 11 page long chapter. Yeah. I do it in segments, because I get a writing block about three hours in, once I tried to keep writing past the block, and the story in my opinion was horrid, since to me it had no flavor. Another reason I never posted is because I didn't want to make it seem like I stole an idea, or really more honestly, I was afraid I didn't or simply couldn't go through with it. Fun Fact; In the first chapter, and this one, i'm sure some of you have noticed the little segment break ups I use that I call 'Pieces'. Each piece, aside from five last chapter cuz' I didn't have five written down at the time, was a single Chapter. I know! Also, Fun Fact number 2,3,and 4, Yes! That was a portal reference, because I love Portal! It's one of my favorite games, and yes, Frisk's darker ego is based similar to GLaDOS, If you don't know who i'm talking about, don't worry. I also use Google docs, since I hate writing in Fan Fiction's website, and I don't know how to use Word, and my computer is a Chromebook, so Word online is weird. Didja know, I'm only in eighth grade? I've read a lot of stories where the author's are like sixteen and older. I have a habit of writing Frisk's perspective as female. Just to clear this up, I prefer Frisk as gender neutral, since I write them as, well them, instead of him or her. I haven't figured out a way to make Sans' puns fit, and I like Chara to be male or female I chose male cuz i thought it would fit better with what I have planned, but yeah. I don't type with my pinkies, so after a while it starts to feel weird, like now.**

 **IMPORTANT! If you haven't read the stuff before, it's okay, but this is important to your guys' knowledge of the story.**

 **In around ten chapters, I'm going to need, i'll say it, another OC! Yep, it will be one of your OC's! Here is how to enter.**

 **Basic description; Monster or Human, if Monster, what kind? Original kind or new? If human, give simple description. Monster is preferred. Monster is required to have more accurate description. Any unlisted details will be filled in by me according to you monster. I'll see if I can use links to photos. DON'T STEAL SOMEONE'S OC! I WILL CHECK, AND THEIR OC WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY!**

 **Name; Obviously**

 **For human OC's: answer question with number before answer,**

 **1-Carry weapons? Yes/No**

 **2-Use humanly magic? If so, describe**

 **3-Soul Color-Should decide magic abilities if any, no black, silver, gold, pink, white, grey,chrome,brown,lighter/darker shades of, you can make it swirly if you wish, pick two colors.**

 **4-Personality- As it seems**

 **For Monster OCs**

 **Monster magic- If your monster was affected by the CORE soul waves, please have it be either purple, orange, red or yellow, as Green,cyan, and blue are taken by Papyrus, Undyne and Sans.**

 **Bullets- I said the older and wiser a monster is, the more complex there bullet is. Go crazy! The role your oc will be filling is okay for complex bullets. Describe it, I'll look it up if it's something like a dodecahedron or something.**

 **Personality- Must I elaborate?**

 **Rules-**

 **Don't steal art and or OC's,**

 **Do not submit twice, OC will be discarded if submitted twice,**

 **Do Not use Gaster Blaster's It's kinda overrated now,**

 **Don't steal those custom gaster blaster's either, I've seen them, where there are two different ones and it looks more like Gaster.**

 **Please do not lazily recolor a character, I want something truly original,**

 **Don't take another character from another game/story or whatever.**

 **And finally, Try not to leave them in the comments.**

 **Deadline will be decided later, do not submit OC after decided deadline. I will use them in about ten or so chapters, it lets me look through all of them and use the very best one. Other memorable OCs will be mentioned later, so look out!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Amazedchild; Glad you like the story! Hope you liked this chapter just as much!**

 **-Also, don't know if your the one guy from sweden or spain. Sorry if your not and sorry if your a gal.**

 **Also,Do you guys prefer VaterSwell? Or is OblivionTale okay? VaterSwell was a combo of two things, It was UnderSwell, what I originally was going to name this, and VaterTale, something I came up with on the fly. OblivionTale seemed better since Orion was from Oblivion, so yeah. Your vote. We have 2 people reading from**

 **Australia and New Zealand! Awesome!**

 **One people reading from**

 **Sweden and Spain! You go guys!**

 **And 9 people reading from the USA!**

 **Remember-**

 **Enter your OC! If u want to**

 **Review! If you wanna make and or login to your account**

 **And Submit Cover Art! I'll put up the first one, decide between them afterwards.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
